Acquaintance
by 7Golden.Eyes7
Summary: After New moon Brie is a normal girl, who meets a not so normal guy. Turns out, he's a vampire. Love blooms. Then the Volturi finds them. Brie is chosen to join, she will be a great asset, but a girl called Bella is too...
1. Chapter 1: Human and testosterone?

Chapter 1: Human, and testosterone??

BPOV

H-u-m-a-n. Man I hate that word. Now you may be asking why I hate the word human...well basically it's because I am one; a weak, slow, un-coordinated human. You may be thinking 'hey come on...we aren't that bad!' or 'Why do you think that? There are only humans and animals...and we are better than animals." Well you're wrong, with both cases. I know this because I am hopelessly in love with a vampire. His name is Dean. We met a week ago...

*flashback* "And Brie will be partnered with..." Oh my gosh, please don't be a dumb jock, or a 'know it all' geek. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me only to see Tim giving me the fingers crossed. I faked a smile and waved. As I turned away I shuddered. Please not Tim either...

"Dean." Mr Cram finished. Dean? I had never heard that name before in my life. I waited for someone to sit next to me like all the other partners were doing, but no one came.

"No lesson today I want you to get to know each other so there will be no chit-chat tomorrow! But you do have to read chapter 1 tonight." The chorus of 'yeah' from all the guys that got girl partners diminished into a groan. I laughed despite my annoyance; those girls were going to have a fun time.

For the next fifty minutes I sat there, playing with my hair. Waiting. I swear I could draw the door perfectly, I had watched it for that long. I finally gave up and just sat fuming at my desk. I felt another light tap on my shoulder, by now I was really pissed off. "What?!" I snapped my head around and face-to-face with two gorgeous golden eyes. I gasped, anger an all but regretted memory. The boy that stood in front of me was well...beautiful. He had golden-bronze hair and wore a tight navy coloured shirt that showed his perfectly, developed chest. But his angel face was shocked. Oh crap! I had just yelled at him!

"I am terribly sorry for this, annoyance." His voice was like velvet, melodic. "But I believe that I am you partner?" Damn it! This was Dean?

"Umm yeah, sorry. You caught me off guard. My name is Brie." I stuttered, he chuckled for a moment then glanced at Tim who was giving him death stares and took his seat next to me. I held my breath. He smelt good. How could a god like this be sitting right next to me?

"A friend of yours?" His eyes meeting mine again. My breath caught. Again.

"In his own mind..." Dean raised his eyebrow. "Long story...trust me, you don't want to hear it." I flicked my hair nervously. He sat rigidly for a moment but then relaxed again.

"I enjoy long stories." His gaze travelled to my face. I looked down, pretending to scratch something off my fingernail. "Perhaps you could tell me sometime?" My heart missed a beat. Was he serious?

"Umm sure. If you really want me to." I glanced up to see him staring at me. I looked down again.

"Good, it's a date then." He turned and started collecting up his books. "I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow?" A date?

"Sure." I managed to stammer out. His returning smile was dazzling as he left. I was absent minded throughout the whole day, while my friends, or so called 'friends' (I was popular only because I had been here since I was born and therefore was automatically popular because everyone knew me) chatted about the latest gossip and flirted with each other. As I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I didn't even notice Jaden's truck out the front of my place, and promptly ran into the back of it.

"Crap!" I yelled as I was slammed back into my seat. I reversed back quickly and jumped out to inspect the damage. There was a dint and scratch right in the middle of the tailgate.

"Wow Brie." I jumped around to see Jaden inspecting the damaged as well. "You certainly leave a mark where ever you go don't you?" He laughed, rubbing the scratch with his right hand.

"Jaden!" I gasped. "I am so sorry!" I couldn't look him in the eye, so I just stared at the ground. I knew what the truck meant to him, he practically built it. I felt a hand softly lift my chin.

"I'd rather my truck then you any time." He smiled. I blushed. Since when did Jaden talk like this? I had known him my whole life, heck I'm pretty sure we ate bugs together when we were kids. But he had never treated me like this; I was always just a friend to him. I hadn't noticed the soft rain beginning to fall until Jaden notified me.

"Umm Brie? Maybe you should get out of the rain...you're wearing a white t-shirt." I instantly looked down at my shirt, crap! You could practically see my blue bra perfectly. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Jaden. I gasped.

"You've been working out huh?" The rain had made Jaden's shirt stick to his chest making his muscles stand out. And I have to admit, they were pretty impressive. Not as impressive as Dean's, but still. Jaden chuckled.

"You know Brie there is a thing called testosterone we boys have. But yeah, I have been working out. Thanks for noticing." I blushed. We weren't even talking about me and I still blushed! Damn... Jaden reached for my hand and pulled me towards the door. My shirt was practically see-through and I was cold, though on the inside I felt a warm sensation. I knew that a certain person had responsibility for that...


	2. Chapter 2: Sooner or later

Chapter 2: Sooner or later...

BPOV

When Jaden and I burst through the door the first thing I noticed was a smell of burnt something.

"Ouch!" I heard a voice yell from the kitchen area and I knew it had to be my father. "Don't do that!"

"Man up!" The second voice chided. "You sound like a kid who got his ice-cream taken away from him." A series of crashes and bangs sounded.

"Damn, ok." I rounded the corner with Jaden at my side, still holding my hand to my confusion. I burst out laughing at the sight in front of me. My father or Caleb was caressing his hand which was half bandaged and Blake (Jaden's father) was on the floor with a lump just about his right eye and a skillet lying upside down beside him. Caleb looked up. I had to laugh again. His face was so sheepish.

"Dad, what did you do to yourself?" He and Blake shared a glance that said 'great...got anything good?'.

"And we want the truth, no fairytales boys." Jaden finished in a fatherly voice. I giggled, he saw the glance too.

"Well, I was making dinner, cause we were starving...and I accidentally left the boiling water on too long, and well it boiled over. I tried to grab the pot and it spilt on me. We iced it and then Blake here was going to bandage it, but he was being rough with it and hurting me." Blake coughed and stood up to a more dignified position than his one on the floor.

"I was _not_ being 'rough'." He scoffed. "I was simply making sure it was tight enough. And Caleb here was being a wimp! And then he hit me on the head with the skillet! For no reason!" Caleb stuck his tongue out at Blake and Blake retuned the gesture but added a raspberry. I rolled my eyes; they were always going on like this. They were worse than children!

"Well, let me get changed and I'll come down and make us all something to eat." Caleb turned and took in my appearance in one glance and quickly strode over to my side, put an arm around my shoulders and walked me over to the stairs.

"Good idea." He said before quickly slipping back into the family room and turning on the wide screen. I chuckled to myself, he was still my over protective father though.

I acceded the stairs with all the grace of a newly born cow. But I only tripped twice. That had to be a record. I went into my room and rummaged around in my draws until I found my black skinny jeans and a dark blue singlet top. I rushed downstairs and being me, tripped on the last step. I closed my eyes, it was a reflex. For some reason before I was about to get hurt I would always close my eyes, even when I was a kid I remember doing it. But the pain never came, instead two strong arms wrapped protectively around my torso and I felt myself being placed on my feet. I felt my rescuers deep chuckle.

"Brie, it's alright. You can open your eyes now. The big bad floor has been put back in its rightful place, _underneath_ your feet." I opened one eye and found that Jaden was facing me his hands on my waist smiling.

"Are you sure about that? I think it will bite me sooner or later." Jaden laughed and then let me go. As I walked towards the kitchen I heard his voice whisper.

"Then I'll have to be there sooner or later to catch you..." I bit my lip. Why was Jaden talking like this? I needed to talk to him...sooner or later.

DPOV

I had to leave quickly. Her scent was just too strong. I was 377 years old, but I had never encountered someone that called to me that much. I am a vampire and so you would think that I drink human blood and this wouldn't be a problem for me, well it is. Since my family decided against killing humans just to sustain ourselves we instead drink the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians, so my family is very 'special'. Another way I am different is that I can read people's minds and stories. I need a touch, only one touch to know their whole life, from as soon as they opened their eyes to the second just passed. Or just to know what they were thinking eye contact was all it took, after the connection was made I could hear them freely. Though for some reason though I couldn't hear _her_. I dearly wanted to touch her, just one accidental touch would be all that it took, but I could not risk being that close to her warmth, smell, and blood. No, I would never endanger my family. We had just moved from America and decided on this town because it was small and secluded. Not to mention the frequent 'bad' weather. Bad for humans, good for us. I started out early this time, just starting grade 12. That way I could stay here longer and do university. Again.

I walked towards my car in a hurry. I had just asked this girl out on a date, and I still didn't know whether I was going to be strong enough to...spare her. I guess I would have to check with Emily. I got to the lot and sighed. Why did Joe have to bring his _Hummer_? Everyone was crowded around the car 'ooohhh'ing and 'aaaahhhh'ing. I walked behind the car to where my family sat on the bench beside the lot.

They were all there, Joe – with a smug smile on his face, Rachel – checking her hair in a hand-held mirror, Jonathan – focusing on breathing (newest vego), and Emily – smiling directly at me. The humans were right, we were a creepy bunch.

"You just had to bring _that_ car didn't you Joe?" I was annoyed; I needed time to prepare for Brie and Joe was killing my time.

"Chillax bro! I'll give them a few more minutes." He winked at Rachel; she smiled and flicked her hair. (Oh yeah, they're together.) I rolled my eyes. Emily sidled up beside me a huge smile on her face. I looked down at her, she's a least a foot smaller than me, eyebrow raised.

"Well!" She demanded. "Tell me all about it! I saw her 'to-be' doings and she's thinking about _you _and deciding what to wear!" She was thinking about me? Well in the near future. Oh yeah, Emily can see people's whole future. Except futures change all the time so she only likes to look at the immediate future.

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel said in her snobbish way. Emily rolled her eyes so that only I could see.

"Mind your own beeswax." Emily smirked at her, Rachel huffed and looked away. Emily backed towards Jonathan who was starting to get edgy (Yeah, their together too.). 'Later' she mouthed to me, just before turning towards Jon and taking his hand reassuringly. He broke out of his trance; I didn't need to use the connection I had with him to know what he was thinking just a moment before. He was thinking about hunting, and how delectable all those kids looked.

_I could rip him out of the thin air before anyone would even notice, he would be gone...then just to...no...for Emily...must be strong...for Emily..._I sighed. I was the only one in my family without a partner. Although I hated the thought of 'killing' someone to get love, you have no idea how lonely you can get in 377 years...but I had just asked Brie on a date, I couldn't help myself. She intrigued me.


	3. Chapter 3: Weird much?

**Hey people, forgot to do this last chapter lol...have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: Is not me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Weird much??

BPOV

I woke up at 7. I couldn't bear to sleep any longer. I walked around my room thinking about what to say and do around Dean, but most of all what to wear. My alarm sounded signalling 8 o'clock. I walked downstairs, gripping the rail so I wouldn't be injured for my date. I walked towards the fridge and found a note.

Hey Brie,

Just going hiking with Blake, will be back tomorrow.

Have a great day.

Caleb. Dad.

I smiled. Dad was just the friendly type of guy, and sometimes forgot that I was actually his daughter and not his best friend. Not that he was a bad father. I opened the fridge and decided on scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. After finishing the dishes and putting them away I headed back up to my room. I decided to have a shower first and decided what to wear afterwards. I grabbed my peach and pare shampoo and let my cares (about Dean) and worries wash away with the water. When I felt that I was ready to face the world again I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I started to walk towards the bathroom door, but stopped immediately. There hanging on the back of the door was my denim shorts, a white collar shirt and a black/gray-ish vest. There was also a note attached to the top. I took the note, hands shaking slightly.

**Hey Brie,**

**You looked like you needed some help. The clothes will look great on you, trust me!**

**E**

**P.S.**

**I put them there BEFORE your shower.**

I stared at the note. Did I have a guardian angel or something? How did this 'E' know I needed help what to wear? And how did they get into my room?! Thank goodness they put the clothes there before my shower! I might as well wear the clothes if someone went to all that trouble. I put them on and fit perfectly! I looked at myself in my full length mirror and fiddled with the buttons on the vest, should I have it open or closed? I felt something poking me from the inside of the vest, and looked in the hidden pocket only to find another note.

**Open - if you do have the third button from the top undone.**

**Closed - if you don't. I advise to undo the third button.**

**E**

Wow, they knew me well. I undid the third button; they were right it looked heaps better. I looked at the clock it read 9:30. Crap! I ran into the bathroom and applied a small amount of make up so it still looked natural, but good. Well I only applied a small amount because I didn't know how to do anything more. I left my hair down; my layers were crazy as always, oh well – no time. I walked down stairs, only taking my phone and purse with me. What else would I need?

I sat at the table, waiting. I then walked around the kitchen 5 times. I was almost hyperventilating when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked the caller ID – **JADEY BABY ;)**. I laughed. Leave it to Jaden to mess with my contacts.

"Hey, Jadey baby!" I made my voice sound excited. I laughed along with the chuckle on the other end of the call.

"Hey cutie. How's your day going?"

"Alright so far, no accidents." I decided to leave the part about the notes out, Jaden might flip.

"So the big bad floor hasn't bitten you?" I giggled.

"No, not yet. Anyways, what did you need Jay?" Jay was always my nickname for Jaden, ever since we were little, only then it was because I couldn't say his name properly.

"Just the pleasure of your company."

"Oh Jay, I ca—" I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Jay I—" I looked at my phone but it read – **CALL ENDED**. There was another knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Jaden.

"Hey Brie, dad went hiking with your dad and I knew you'd be alone so I came to give you company." He smiled, obviously satisfied with himself.

"But Jay, I was trying to tell you on the phone. I have a date today." His smiled fell; and his eyes narrowed.

"A date? With who?" He took a step closer.

"Listen Jaden, I don't think that is any of your business." He took a step back. I didn't mean it to be harsh. Why was he acting like this anyway?

"Brie...I just—"A soft knock sounded on the door. I left Jaden standing in the middle of the room hand outstretched. I opened the door and gasped. It was Dean. He had a blue collar shirt on with a white undershirt on underneath, and a jacket. His eyes widened.

"Brie, you look beautiful." I blushed as Dean studied my attire.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Dean smiled. My heart missed a beat. Could I really be going on a date with this guy? It was then that Jaden stopped next to me. He took one look at Dean and glared. Dean's eyes widened and he took a small step backwards.

"Umm, am I interrupting anything?" Dean voice was hesitant. No wonder under Jaden's stare.

"No, of course not." I elbowed Jaden in the ribs, probably bruising myself in the process. "Jaden was just leaving." Jaden finally snapped out of his glare to stare at me, eye wide.

"Brie, you can't. Not with him..." My mouth popped open, appalled. How could he say such a thing?

"Jaden! How could you?" I turned my back on him and walked down the stairs. "You know where the key is right? If you're going to stand there lock up." I walked down the path and slid in a puddle. I closed my eyes. Two strong hands grabbed my waist and set me on my feet, like I weighed nothing. I opened my eyes to see Dean staring at me, a look of blazing determination on his face. I blushed. I heard the door of the house slam behind me. Dean chuckled.

"Well that was exciting." He said removing his hands. I almost grabbed them back.

"Yeah, I don't know what has gotten into Jaden." I sighed. I regretted doing that to him already.

"Your ride awaits my lady." I looked up to see a red Ferrari. I gasped.

"You're kidding right?" He looked down at me worry creasing his brow. "You don't expect me to go in _that_?" Dean looked down.

"I knew I should have brought the Mercedes." He mumbled. My eyes widened. How many cars did he have?!

"I was kidding. This is already the best date of my life. I get to ride in a Ferrari!" He laughed.

"Well then." He opened the car door and gestured towards the car. "Let's just see if I can't make it any better."

* * *

**Review, review, review :)**

**Date is next, and I do need suggestions.**

**DK**


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful and Electric

**Been busy and going crazy...oh well**

**Just started school aswell...damn**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not me :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Beautiful and Electric

DPOV

I hesitated at the door. I had been listening for some time now. But I had only brought the car around the corner two minutes ago. It turned quiet so I knocked. Seven seconds later Brie opened the door. My eyes widened. Brie looked amazing! The vest complimented her perfectly and we were in the same style of clothes. I had to thank Emily for that one later.

"Brie, you look beautiful." She blushed. The rush of blood reminded me how careful I really had to be. I needed to be in control.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled. Ok I owed Emily big time. She insisted to dress me this morning. And I gave into her constant nagging.

Suddenly a big figure walked out of the shadows of the inside of the house. He stopped beside Brie and glared at me. By one smell I knew he was a premature werewolf. Can you miss the muffled smell of wet dog? I met his gaze.

_What a creep! He's probably just trying to get my innocent Brie alone so he can...make her not so innocent. There is no way I'm letting her go with him!_ I mentally shuddered at his harsh words. I would never do Brie the dishonour! I stepped back.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" I said hesitantly. Could she be going out with this pup? The dog's hard stare was still trained on me.

"No, of course not." Brie elbowed the big guy in the ribs and then absent minded rubbed her elbow. "Jaden was just _leaving_."Ah so we have the mongrels name. The pup snapped out of his glare to stare wide eyed at Brie.

"Brie, you can't. Not with him..." Brie's mouth popped open appalled. It was really cute. I wondered what he had against me. Did he know?

_I won't let him have my Brie...no way in a million years._ Jaden's thoughts were loud. But that just aroused more questions in me. I still couldn't hear her, why? She had looked right at me.

"Jaden! How could you?" Brie turned her back on him and walked past me down the stairs. "You know where the key is right? If you're going to stand there lock up." I was following behind when she walked down the path and slid in a puddle. I raced to her side and got ready to catch her, mentally preparing as well. I noticed to her eyes were closed, why did she do that? I grabbed her waist, not wanting to tempt myself and set her upright quickly. She opened her eyes to stare at me, I locked my jaw, determined to remain in control and not let the beast inside of me have free rein. She blushed. Again. Even though it was dangerous and the easy blood rush made the monster yell, I loved it. I heard the door of the house slam behind me. I chuckled. It was surprisingly fun to annoy the pup.

"Well that was exciting." I said removing my hands. I didn't want to remove them but I couldn't very well keep them there. Her look saddened for a second while I withdrew my hands. I almost placed them back.

"Yeah, I don't know what has gotten into Jaden." She sighed. I saw a look of guilt pass through her features. I smiled, she's so kind hearted.

"Your ride awaits my lady." I gestured to my red Ferrari. She gasped.

"You're kidding right?" I looked down at her worry washing over me. "You don't expect me to go in _that_?" I looked down. She didn't like the car. Maybe it was too flashy and fast for her.

"I knew I should have brought the Mercedes." I mumbled. Her eyes widened in surprise. I'm sure Chris wouldn't have minded though.

"I was kidding. This is already the best date of my life. I get to ride in a Ferrari!" I laughed. Thank god she liked the car.

"Well then." I opened the passenger car door and gestured towards the car. "Let's just see if I can't make it any better."

BPOV

My thoughts travelled in a circle pattern while I was in the car. Dean, how great he looked, where he would take me, Dean, how great he looked... More than once I found myself just staring at him. He looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and looked out the window. When I saw the tress zipping by I realised how fast we were going. I bolted up right, and caught a glimpse of the speedometer. 100 km!! **(A/N: Since I'm not American I had no idea what miles were like...so you got Km instead: P You can Google it)**

"Wow you drive fast." He glanced at me and we slowed a little.

"You don't like fast?" Worry creased his perfect brow.

"No, I do. It's just no one I've ever seen can drive this well at this speed. I didn't even notice we were going this fast." He laughed, and went even faster. I slipped further into my seat.

"Speed demon." I mumbled quietly to myself. He chuckled, than sighed.

"Close enough..." he murmured. I looked at him perplexed. He glanced down at me, studying my face. He seemed confused at what he found because he looked away. There was silence in the car for a while, but a comfortable silence.

"So...how long have you and Jaden been friends?" I looked up from my study of the dashboard.

"Umm, pretty much since we were babies I think. Our dads are best friends so I see him a lot. But he's been acting strangely lately." Dean looked over at me, worry flashed across his face.

"Strange? What kind of strange?" His voice was calm.

"He—I...just." I stammered.

"It's alright. You can trust me." Dean said. And I did. I felt like I could trust Dean with anything, even my life.

"Well I don't know. He just seems more...loving towards me." Dean nodded knowingly. "What?"

"That's not hard to believe Brie." I gazed at him. "You can tell, the way he looks at you. The way he protects you, the way he thinks about you." I blushed. Wait...thinks about me?

"You're a mind reader then?" I teased. His head snapped to me alarm clear in his features. I leaned back a bit studying his face. "Umm, I was joking?" Relief flooded his face.

"Of course you were." He said it more to himself then to me. He flashed a quick smile at me and winked. "But you just better watch out. I'm pretty good at guessing." He grinned evilly. I giggled.

"Well, here we are!" I looked up and took in my surroundings. It was beautiful. We were on a mountain top somewhere and there was a lookout in front of us and bush surrounding us. I was still in awe when my car door opened and an angel stood smiling down at me. I climbed out of the car and Dean shut the car door after me. He walked around to the back of the car and popped open the boot. Pulling out a blanket he shut the boot again. I walked over to the lookout.

"This is beautiful Dean." I heard his chuckle behind me.

"You think that's beautiful." I turned around to find him staring at me smiling. He met my eyes and his grin grew wider, eventually turning out crooked. I blushed. "Follow me." I followed Dean through some bush until we came to a clearing. I gasped. We were sitting above a waterfall in a patch of flowers. Dean laid down the blanket and patted the spot beside him.

"I lead you to my favourite spot...now I think you owe me a story." I stared at him for a second confused. Oh! Tim. Damn any story but that. "And don't think you can get out of it." He gave me the eye.

"Fine fine, well there was this Halloween play Tim and I were in. I got put as the lead girl for some reason; I have no idea why. And Tim was the lead guy. He was a vampire and I was a poor little human girl." Dean stiffened a little but nodded for me to continue. "Anyway it came to the big scene where I was supposed to get bitten. Well he leaned in to bite me but tried to give me a hicky instead. So I pushed him off the stage." Dean laughed.

"And this was?" He questioned.

"In grade six." Dean put on the contemplating face.

"Aw young love." He said dreamily. I shoved him gently in the shoulder, an electric shock ran through my arm. He stopped mid laugh and stared at me. I gazed into his eyes.

"Brie, I—I don't know how this is going to work." Dean whispered. I looked down. I knew this was coming. I wasn't good enough for an angel like him. "But all I know is that I want it to." I looked up, astonished. He wanted me? I leaned in and breathed in his scent. He groaned.

"You have no idea how dangerous this is Brie." I looked at him quizzically. He had a look of pain on his face.

"Then tell me, because I don't understand." I sat back. This time it was his turn to lean in.

"Stay still." I froze. His hand carefully reached my face. I felt the electric shock as his fingers touched my face. His hand gently caressed my cheek. Dean's hand was like ice. But I enjoyed every second of it. It reminded me of when my mother left us. I would go to her jewellery box and take out her crystal necklace and sleep with it. It was the only piece left of her I had. I leaned into his hand. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. "I'll tell you, but not here. Not now." I nodded content to be in his touch. He sighed and removed his hand. I touched my face, it was ice cold. I looked to Dean and saw his with his hand pressed to his cheek, smiling.

Dean drove me home shortly after that. The car trip was silent, each busy with their own thoughts. He pulled up at my house and opened the door for me. I stepped out. He gently stroked the side of my face before getting into the car and driving away. I watched in a daze as he left. That was it; that was the moment I knew I was in love with him.

* * *

**Gee that was a really long chapter... :S**

**Well I hope you enjoyed...**

**Next chapter will be more on Dean's POV of what happens next **

**Review!!**

**DK**


	5. Chapter 5: Future Fate?

**Hey people, wow I updated early lol**

**I had spare time on the weekend...woot for spare time!!**

**Disclaimer: LOL do I have to say this again?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Future Fate???**

DPOV

I drove home, my hand still tingling from where I had held and touched her face. I knew it was dangerous, not to mention irresponsible but I couldn't help myself. I had so many questions that I wanted answered. What was that electric shock? Could I make this work? Can it work? How do I keep her safe? And not to mention the werewolves had decided to raise their furry heads.

I pulled into the long driveway and immediately saw two flashes of white racing through the forest beside me. I sighed. Joe and Jonathan were waiting for me. I was going to be peppered with questions. Emily was the only one who knew I was taking company to my waterfall; I was counting on her secrecy. I wasn't ready to explain the situation to everyone, they wouldn't understand. I made it to the end of our long driveway and pulled into the garage. I walked to the house, it was what you could say large, with glass windows and three stories this was one place we didn't have to hide what we are.

I walked towards the door and dropped my jacket on the seat. I travelled up the stairs and looked into Emily's room. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged and smiling. She opened one eye and her smile grew larger. I just shook my head. I would have to talk to her later. I kept going down the hall until I reached Chris's office. I knocked and let myself in. Chris sat in his big leather chair looking over a new medicine composition shaking his head.

"They got it wrong again?" I asked sitting down. Chris looked up at me, half smiling.

"Yes, unfortunately, but I can't put in too many more suggestions, I have already made up half of it." He sighed. "But you didn't come in here to deal with my problems." He half nodded and stared at me, his eyes questioning. That was so like Chris, always ready to get to the point so that he could help. I sighed.

"I have a...situation..." I started. I continued to recount the whole story; about school, the date, and the electricity.

"And you think that being with her is the right thing, for you and Brie?" I nodded, although it was dangerous the girl seemed to be a danger magnet. First she was clumsy, secondly she was close friends with a werewolf—which could turn out to be extremely dangerous, and thirdly me; but that one I was willing to let slid...for now. "Would you care for my opinion?"

"Of course, that is why I'm here." He nodded, still thoughtful.

"You can make this work. I have complete faith in you. Your restrain in the close environment of the classroom was testament to that. But you must be careful, for not only her safety but yours as well. Hunt regularly until you get a feel for what you need to do. As for the werewolves, since he has not matured into one yet I don't think he will be a problem, except for maybe jealousy. But if, or most likely when he does you will have to be even more careful. The electricity you felt I _think_ could be just a static reaction...or something more—meaningful." I leaned back confused. All his takes on everything seemed perfect until then the last one.

"Meaningful?" I asked.

"Yes, meaningful." He replied.

"How so?"

"I don't know...maybe love or even something stronger than just the feeling. I have witnessed things like this before." Love? Chris was going into his scientific mode chattering on. I cleared my throat, not really an easy thing to do for a vampire. He looked at me, and smiled apologetically.

"What do you mean by love though? And what is stronger than love?"

"Love, in all its aspects. Mostly the feeling though. And some things are stronger than just the thrill of love. Like respect, honour and many others. But...I have a feeling that there may be even more than that." I raised my eyebrow. "By the way you have described this girl; she seems like she may be your soul mate." My mouth popped open in shock.

"My soul mate?!" He nodded.

"But maybe I'm wrong." I got up from my seat, my head was about to explode with thoughts. I looked at Chris he was watching me carefully. I smiled half heartedly. He smiled back; then looked back down to his page. Tracing the lines with a pen, and shaking his head. I turned and opened the door.

_DEAN!_ My name was shouted her mind. I snapped my head around. On the left hand side of the door Emily was leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, smiling.

"You know Emily, some people may find that standing or sitting for hours concentrating on the future a bit creepy." Her smile grew bigger.

"You know Dean, some people may find when they think your name in their head and you turn around and look at them a bit creepy." She opened her eyes. They were mocking.

"Lucky we aren't 'some people' then." I smiled at her. Even though we weren't really related, just part of an adoptive family, we loved each other like brother and sister. All of us, even Rachel. Well, sometimes.

_So...you and Brie huh?_ She thought. We had our little secret convocations all the time; we were getting good at them. We mostly used them to keep in touch with each other to take care of Jonathan.

I shrugged. Walking down the hall.

_I think it's cool you have finally found a soul mate._

I stopped in my tracks. "She may not be my soul mate." I whispered.

_Whatever you liar. I've seen you together. Seems pretty certain to me. _Her thoughts were smug.

"The future changes, your scene-flashes of the future rely on decisions, decisions change." I said staring at her, eyes cold. I changed many decisions in my head that I just made. He eyes went out of focus and she stared wide-eyed at a much different future developing before her eyes. After a few seconds she crumpled to the ground, dry sobs erupting through her throat. This almost ripped my heart out, I had done that to her. But she gets attached to people too quickly. She didn't even know this girl and yet she wanted to be a part of her future. I ran down the hall, up the stairs and into the third story, my room, blocking Emily's thoughts all the way. I knew Jonathan would have been there a while ago taking care of her.

I sat on my lounge for four hours my thoughts flicking from Brie to Emily, and back to Brie. By the end I still didn't have many answers, but I did know one thing. I was going to make this work. It was obvious something greater then friendship was pulling us together. Maybe it was fate...or something stronger.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed!!**

**I'm getting closer to putting Bella and Edward in!! Yay!!**

**Review like Edward's life depended on it!!**

**DK**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moon's Glow

CHAPTER 6: The moon's glow

BPOV

I dreamt I was sitting in a huge field. With butterflies all around me. Suddenly it was night-time and I was walking in the field. I saw a being and realised that I knew this familiar figure. He seemed to be glowing. It was then I noticed that there was no moon, but all light seemed to be coming from him. The stars were just compliments to him. His back was facing me and I walked up behind him. He turned to face me, he clearly was the moon. His perfect features were highlighted even more, he looked like an angel. I started to cry, how could I stand with such perfection as that? I was nothing but plain and boring. He reached out towards me and I ran to his open arms. He held me while I cried. I realised this Dean was different, warm and soft. I finally started to calm down, content to be in his arms. The moon startled me by asking a question.

"If he makes you cry why don't you leave him?" I looked up at his face. His eyes were soft, a butterscotch colour.

"Moon..." He stared at me eyes searching my face. "Would you ever leave your sky?"

I woke from my dream. I walked towards the window in my room and opened it. The moon was high, shinning right into my room. I breathed in the cool night air. I silently walked out of my room, up the winding stairs that leads up to the roof of the house and out onto the roof. I sat on the couch that was under cover and stared up at the moon. I must have dosed off because the next thing I felt was a cool hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes, sleepily. Dean's perfect features smiled at me from above. When he noticed my eyes open he started to back away. I must be dreaming, still I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait! Please don't leave me." I whispered. He stopped facing away from me and turned around. He stared at me for a moment then sat on the edge of the flat roof, on the concrete barrier that was there. I laid my head back on the couch but changed my position so that I could look at him. He simply sat there, gazing from the moon to me and back again. In the moonlight he glowed. I remembered my dream as I started to drift. Rain started to splatter on the roof, I stared as the rain started to dampen his hair and clothes, and yet his features remained the same. He seemed more like a marble statue of a god then a man, sitting on my roof. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

DPOV

I walked towards Emily's and my tree; it was a big pine tree that sat in our back yard quite close to the house. We weren't worried about it falling on the house though. One, Emily would see it and send Joe to stand there and keep it up right and two we could probably rebuild the damage in a day. I walked along the branch till I came to the trunk then I started to climb. I climbed until I found Emily, sitting on a top branch. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I leaned over and embraced her softly, cradling her head to my chest. She threw her arms around me, lucky we have perfect balance.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I murmured in her ear. Soft dry sobs we breathed into my chest.

"I am too; I shouldn't have been so smug about the future. Especially because it is ever changing, I just want you to be happy. I have never seen you like this before. She has given you new life." I smiled as her words sunk into me. She lifted her head and stared into my eyes.

_I love you, but now you need to see her. You've been thinking about her for ages. And you're starting to get edgy._

I kissed her forehead softly. "I love you too. And thanks. You're more reliable than I ever give you credit for, but that will change." I stood up and raced along the branches, down the trunk and raced towards _her_ house. When I arrived I wasn't sure where he room was. I scaled the wall and looked into the first window, and saw her sleeping figure. The moon shone through the window casting a shadow onto her bed. I watched her; she was very peaceful, then she started to get restless, tossing and turning, then she started to cry—soft sobs. I wanted to go in there and comfort her. But before I could do anything she spoke in a whisper.

"Moon...would you ever leave your sky?" I was confused; the moon? I would have to ask her about that later. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked towards the window. I ducked underneath the sill and waited. I heard the soft opening of the window and I heard her inhale and exhale, her sent hit me like a train. I thought I was used to it. Obviously not.

I heard her soft steps walk away from the window and through the house, then they seemed to be rising, I realised she was on the roof. I scaled higher up the wall but waited until I heard her soft even breaths. I swung myself up onto the roof, and walked silently over to the couch that was situated underneath a large roof. Her resting figure was beautiful, so care free and relaxed. I bent down and reached out my hand, then stopped just before I touched her face. This was the moment I would have to chose, if I wasn't going to commit to this, to her I should just leave now and never come back. The war raged inside my head. The monster inside me screamed that now she would feel no pain, it would be over in a second, and I didn't need to worry.

I placed my hand on her forehead lightly; even though she was asleep the soft pulse of electricity was still evident. Her warmth made my fingers tingle. I moved my hand across her temple and down her cheek. Her warmth filled me. I felt for once there may be a part of me that is more human than I thought. I smiled; she did make me feel more human. Her eyes opened I stared at her for a while and then realised what I was doing. I quickly removed my hand and backed away quickly. Her eyes were confused, she was obviously still sleepy. I turned around.

"Wait! Please don't leave me." She whispered. I turned back around to face her. Her eyes were pleading. I couldn't refuse them. I sat on the concrete barrier on the edge of the roof and watched her. She laid down her head, obviously satisfied, and sifted her position so that she could watch me. I placed my hands behind me and looked up at the sky thinking about the way she spoke to the moon in her dreams. It started to rain softly as she continued to watch me; I remained in the same position, unfazed by the rain. I sat there the whole night, watching her and thinking. Only leaving when dawn threatened to break. But by then it was too late I knew I was in love.


	7. Chapter 7: It just doesn't matter

CHAPTER 7: It just doesn't matter...

BPOV

I woke when the sun started to shine in my face. I opened my eyes and looked around the roof. My eyes instantly went to the place where my own god had sat last night. Or had he really sat there? Maybe it was just my dreams. I walked over to the edge, my legs protesting. I made it to the spot and studied it. I was surprised to find that in the middle of the wet (not surprising) there was a dry patch. I touched the patch with my finger tips, it was ice cold. I knew that ice cold, I exhaled softly, _Dean_. He had been here. My head suddenly felt light. How could he do that to me even when he wasn't here? I felt for the side of the roof but missed, instead I fell head over heels over the side. I closed my eyes, wow I'm about to die and I can't even see how, oh well old habits die hard.

Suddenly I felt two stone hard arms catch me behind the knees and under my arms. I could feel the bruises they made already. My eyes snapped open and gazed into two pools of gold.

"Dean?" I whispered. The eyes turned soft, then suddenly hardened. I was placed onto the ground, and then left alone and dazed.

DPOV

I was walking through the forest that bordered her house when I heard a sharp intake of breath. Not. Good. I raced through the forest as fast I could and made it in time to see Brie tumble over the side of her house like a rag doll. Without thinking I raced forward, arms spread. I caught her, but I didn't take into consideration that she was soft, and I was hard. Consequently she fell hard into my arms. I flinched as she fell into my hands; the impact was probably hard for her. Her smell was just as strong, but I found that it was a little easier to resist. Was I getting better at this? Her eyes snapped open and she gazed into my arms, this was dangerous. But I saw neither fear nor suspicion, only curiosity.

"Dean?" Her voice was a whisper, the whisper I had grown way to familiar with. If my stone hard heart could soften it would have been then.

_BRIE?_ I heard the thought shout from across the road. I sighed; of course the dog would have to be here now. I placed her gently on the ground and raced away, but stayed close to the house. It hurt me to think of that mutt touching her but I couldn't risk being caught this early.

BPOV

"Brie!" I heard the shout from across the road but I couldn't pull my eyes from the spot where my angel had disappeared. I felt two soft, warm arms wrap around me. I pushed them away.

"Brie?" The voice was hurt.

"I don't want to see you now Jaden." I tried to keep my voice even. I tried to stand but ended up stumbling instead. He caught me and held me close, this time I didn't protest.

"I'm sorry Brie, that's why I'm here. To apologise." He cradled me to his chest. I looked at his eyes. Sincerity shone through them.

"I can't stay mad at you Jaden." A smile flashed to his face. And he chuckled.

"No, you were always terrible at holding grudges." He picked me up bridle style and carried me towards the house. I snuggled closer to his chest, he was so warm, and I was freezing from spending the night outside. He grabbed the key above the door way with ease and brought me into the house. Closing the door he made his way towards the sofa. As he sat I pressed my freezing nose into his chest. He shivered.

"Geez Brie, you're freezing." He whined. I hadn't realised how cold I really was.

"S—sorry." I stuttered out. He placed me on the sofa and walked to the closet and got out a blanket. Walking back to me he flicked on the water jug. He wrapped the blanket around me. The jug's button popped up and he got a mug, and poured a packet of chicken noodle soup in. He poured the water in but left a little room to put in cold water. I smiled.

"You still remember that I can't have it fully hot?" He chuckled.

"Yes I do. Because lovely—" He sat next to me handing me the cup and sliding me back over his lap. "it was me who got spat all over when the soup burned your mouth. And it was me who sat with you filling up all those ice trays for your burnt tongue." I blushed. I'd forgotten about that.

"Ok ok, save me the gory details." He smiled but didn't argue. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jaden asked a question that he had obviously been waiting to ask.

"So...how did you survive that fall anyway?" He said it in an off handed way but I could sense the curiosity burning underneath his words.

"I don't know, but I do know that someone must have been looking after me." Jaden nodded. Obviously not satisfied.

"It was so quick, all I saw was you falling and then suddenly you were just lying on the ground." I shrugged. "My dad would have probably made up one of his superstitious stories to explain it." He laughed.

"I never knew your dad was superstitious." I questioned. Of course there were stories because of their heritage, I had heard those, but never anything really serious. Jaden huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, he is. About the _cold ones_." He emphasised the _cold ones_. For some reason the words sent shivers up my spine.

"The cold ones?"

"Yeah, blood drinkers." He raised his eyebrows. "You like scary stories?" I nodded not trusting my voice. It was usually the first thing to let me down. He chuckled.

"Well you'll like this then. The cold ones are blood drinkers. Their supposed to be immortal beings, fast, strong but cold. Cold hearted, cold feeling and cold skinned. They are the tribe's mortal enemies. And enemies of the pale faces." He nudged me. I shivered. He chuckled obviously pleased about his scary story telling skills. Suddenly I felt a vibration underneath my butt. Jaden tried to reach underneath me to grab his phone but I jumped up. He stared at me for a second disappointment obvious on his face. He flipped his phone up.

"Hello....hey dude!...no way! Serious?...what? Now?" He glanced at me. "I can't...nah I'm with a friend...............shut up Andy you're not interrupting anything!...fine." He grumbled the last word. I met his eyes, curious.

"Umm that was Andy, him and the boys got a boat and were wondering if I wanted to go out on the lake." I nodded.

"Then why are you still here?" He hesitated.

"Don't you want me to stay? Sure you're ok?" I smiled. Just like Jaden, always worrying.

"I'm fine Jay. Have fun with your friends." He walked over to me and hugged me. He kissed me on the forehead before vanishing out the door. I stood there dazed. The phone rang its shrieks loud and annoying. I pick it up.

"Hello?" A quiet chuckled sounded on the other end.

"So she survived." His voice made my heart stutter.

"Umm, yeah." He laughed again.

"May I have the pleasure of your company?"

"Yeah sure." I said eagerly. His laugh was bleak. And the line went dead. I looked down at what I was wearing. CRAP! I raced up to my room threw on my jeans and a navy t-shirt. I raked a brush through my hair and decided on a half pony tail. I had just finished that when the doorbell rang. I raced down the stairs, then being me, tripped on the last stair. Eyes closed and headed for the ground, two ice cold arms caught me, very softly.

"You know you really shouldn't leave the door open." I looked up to see Dean smiling at me. "Wild predators could get in."

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. He laughed. Instead of placing me on my feet like I expected he drew me in closer.

"Answer me something." He trained his eyes on me. I nodded. "Brie, what am I?" I drew in a breath. I had placed all the clues together already. I hesitated.

"Cold skin, fast, strong?" His face turned hard. "Vampire..." I whispered.

"And _now_ you're afraid?" He challenged.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I decided that it just doesn't matter to me what you are."


	8. Chapter 8: Scared? Me?

**A/N: So sorry for not updating quickly...but yeah no one reads this anyway...**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Scared??? Me??

DPOV

It just doesn't matter?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How could you not care?" I whispered. Her features softened, and she blushed. "What?"

"I don't want to tell you..." She looked down. I lifted her chin gently. Gazing into her eyes.

"Please?" I used my most persuasive voice. She sighed.

"You have no idea what you do to me..." She muttered. Then looked at the amused expression on my face. "Damn super hearing..." I laughed, she was so easy to be around.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I decided it doesn't matter, it only matters that you don't leave, that I can stay with you." He voice turned into a whisper. I held her arms length away and stared into her eyes. I could see the moisture start to form in them. "That's the only thing I'm afraid of...losing you." The tears flowed now. I pulled her to my chest and held her. She placed her hands on my chest and shook gently from her quiet sobs.

Her sobs quietened and she started to breath evenly again. She lifted her head and stared at me. I caught the last tear escaping from her eye. I scooped it onto my finger tip and put it into my mouth. She stared wide-eyed. I would keep her last tear safe.

I carried her over to the couch and placed her on it gently. She curled up instantly, I cocked my head to one side.

"What?" She asked, staring at me.

"Human sleeping habits, very interesting." She laughed. "Oh yeah, we humans are very interesting." She giggled, I just listened, enjoying the sound. I could hear a car coming down the road so I looked at the door.

"What?"

"Hmm, it would seem that your father is home." She looked disappointed and her features saddened. I couldn't help myself. "Don't worry, I'll stay." She looked at me in confusion. I raced up the stairs. I watched as her eyes darted around the room.

"Dean." She hissed. I laughed quietly.

BPOV

I was still searching for Dean when I heard the door open. Caleb came in the door carrying all his hiking equipment.

"Aw dad!! Floor man!" Caleb froze and looked at the floor, his hiking boots left a mud trail through the room. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I'll clean that." He stated and kept walking. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my room.

"You didn't want me to make you dinner?"

"Nah, there's 2 minute noodles here." I laughed, that was about the safest thing when it came to Caleb and cooking. "What about you?"

"Jaden made me chicken noodle soup."

"Jaden was here?" I huffed, I really didn't want to do this now.

"Yeah."

"What did you two do?"

"Dad, seriously."

"Ok, ok. Sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Love you, goodnight."

"Night."

I raced up the rest of the stairs and to my room. I walked in and got my clothes and headed towards the shower. I let the water undo the knots in my back and relaxed. When I started to feel the water get cold I got out. Sorry dad. I glanced towards the door and jumped. There hanging on the door was a pair of beautiful, baby blue silk pyjamas. I was almost not surprised. Almost. I reach into the pocket of the top and withdrew the note.

Hey Brie,

I know you think this is creepy but no offence, your pj's scare me. Don't worry, these ones are just as comfy!

E

I just shrugged and put on the pj's. Wow they were comfy! I walked out to my room and turned the CD player on. Yiruma's _River Flows through you_ started playing. I slow danced around the room, holding my arms out like I had a partner. I closed my eyes, hoping I didn't trip on anything. Suddenly two smooth strong hands were in mine. I opened my eyes to see Dean dancing with me.

"You like Yiruma?" He smiled. He started to lead.

"Umm yeah. You?" He nodded slowly, leading me towards the bed. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He stood over me for a little while, obviously contemplating something.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"May I try something?"

"Yeah sure." But I was not prepared for what happened next. He leaned in extremely close to me, closer then we had ever been. My breath caught.

"I need you to stay still." I nodded, turning into a statue. He slowly made his way closer, til his lips met mine. Suddenly all my self control went out the window. I knotted my finger in his hair and pushed myself closer to him. He instantly turned into a statue and very quickly was on the other side of my room death staring the floor. I tried to calm my loud gasping.

"Sorry." I glanced at him. He still hadn't moved, he just nodded his head. A few more seconds passed and he walked over beside me.

"I'm stronger than I thought then..." He caressed my face with his fingertips. He stared at me, eyes suddenly intent. "Do you know how dangerous you are Brie?" He sighed.

"I'm really sorry Dean..." I laid my head into his hand. He shook his head.

"You really shouldn't have done that, but it still was the best experience of my life." He smiled at me from underneath his fringe. "But you are messing with a predator remember." I sighed.

"I told you, I don't find you scary at all." His eyes suddenly turned mischievous. I leaned back wary.

"Oh really?" He shifted into a crouch, stalking forward. I back away, sliding in my silky pj's.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed. He just came closer. "Dean...!!" He suddenly slung me over his back and we flew out of the window.

I tried to scream but my voice was caught in my throat. This was impossible. We shouldn't be moving this fast, but he did. Gracefully he ran, not even working. We suddenly came to a graceful stop and I realised we were at a house. He glanced behind at me. I was still frozen.

"Brie? You can get off now..." I nodded but my joints wouldn't respond. I stayed on his back.

"Umm, I think I need some help?" His laugh shook us both, and he gently eased me off his back and swung me to his front.

"Can you stand now?"

"Yes." I forced myself to move. I stood shakily, he kept a hand on me.

"Time to meet the parents?" He asked casually. I froze.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Sorry for the cliffy...**

**Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Family matters – vampires 101

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Much love to the people who added my story. You guys rock! And you have convinced me to keep going with the story. Now if only I could get you guys to review... :P  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Family matters – vampires 101.

BPOV

I dug my heels in the soft ground.

"You never said anything about your family!" I looked down at what I was wearing. "And I'm in my pyjamas!" He shook his head.

"You're afraid that they won't like what you're dressed in?" His tone was mocking.

"And other things..." Confusion crossed his face.

"Other things? Have you finally decided to be scared?"

"No! It's just that...what if they don't like me..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Geez, a piggyback no way, too scary. But a house full of vampires, oh yeah, but I'm scared they won't approve of me?!" I death-stared him.

"Thanks for clearing that up." I said coolly, walking towards the house. He caught the back of my shirt and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered. The electricity from before was suddenly all around us. His smile grew crooked. My heart was pounding in my chest. He gently pressed his cool lips to mine. He suddenly scooped me up and raced me towards the house. I stared at him.

"That was mean." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, they don't bite."

"Ha. Ha." He was laughing when he opened the door. I took a deep breath. The inside was made of wood, beautifully carved. Amazing masterpieces hung on the wall. But what shocked me the most was that it was so open. My mouth hung open.

"You were expecting coffins and dungeons?" He chuckled.

"Not the dungeons..." I whispered in awe. The place was huge!

"This is one place we don't have to hide." I smiled he seemed so much more relaxed. "Come on, they're waiting." He held out his hand. I took it gratefully.

We walked through the huge archway and into what looked like a polished wooden dance floor. In the middle stood a couple. I looked in wonder. They were both so beautiful. The man had black tussled hair and a friendly smile. He didn't look a day over 30. The woman had bright eyes and her features were a bit fuller, but still amazingly beautiful. She glanced at Dean holding my hand and a huge smile spread out on her face.

"Brie, this is Chris and Esther. Chris and Ester, Brie." He gestured back and forth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brie." Chris said, still smiling, but he kept his distance.

"We are so happy that Dean has finally found someone." Esther said, still beaming, she too stood still. They were probably trying not to scare me. I smiled.

"You to, it's great to finally met Dean's...parents?" They all laughed.

"They like to think so." Dean's tone was mocking but there was a deep respect in his words. I smiled. Suddenly two stone arms grabbed me from behind. I screamed. Dean growled. I hadn't ever heard him do that before, it was spine tingling. A booming laugher sounded from behind me.

"You sure know how to pick them huh bro?" The arms that were wrapped around me shook with laughter. Esther's face was a mask of horror. Chris' was a scowl.

"That was extremely rude Joe." I was spun around to face my captor, a foot off the ground. A huge muscular figure stood before me, a smiled plastered on his face, he was just as beautiful as the rest of them, though I would never put him in that category.

"Aw, Emily said it was alright. But you do look pale, no you look like us!" His booming laughter shook the room. Suddenly three more white blurs appeared; two girls and one boy. The first girl was so pixy like she could have passed for Tinkerbelle. The next looked like she was everything thing guys drooled over into one, flawless. The boy was lankier then Dean and Joe and yet was just as muscular. He stood the farthest away, concentrating very hard on something.

"Hey Dean, it sounded like you were having Brie for breakfast and we were wondering if you would share?" Dean's stone feature shifted from anger to amusement. Lucky for Joe.

"Sorry, I don't believe there will be any left if Joe doesn't decide to let her go soon." It was true, Joe's grip was unbelievable, not to mention hard.

"Oh oh sorry." He let me go with a smirk on his face, I fell. Dean growled again, Joe laughed...again. The pixy raced in and caught me before I hit the ground. She took a deep breath before setting me on my feet.

"Dean's right, you do smell good." She smiled.

"Umm thanks?" My laugh was shaky. Everyone laughed along with me. Everyone except the other blonde girl, she just stood, glaring at me.

"How can you guys do this!" She finally screamed. "Everything we've worked for? Everything we love, could be gone in an instant because of this _human_." She hissed. "This is dangerous for us all. She's not one of _us_." Dean's growl was so ferocious that even I cringed back, suddenly a wave of calm spread over the room.

"Come on Brie." Dean gently picked me up from the spot where I seemed glued to and started to carry me away. I could hear angry snarls sounding from behind Dean. I couldn't believe I was the cause of this. I had messed up his life already.

We made it to the room and the tears were already making their way down my cheeks. Dean set me down.

"Dean I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. Dean put my head between his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Brie it's not your fault. Rachel is the one who finds what we are the hardest. She's a snob, just ignore her, I do." He smiled. I tried to smile back. I finally looked around me; his room had gold walls and shelves lined with books. And a huge sound system, but I couldn't find a bed.

"No bed?" I looked down at what I was sitting on, a couch. Dean shook his head.

"Don't need to sleep." He smiled.

"What?! Ok I think you need to give me the down on vampires." He chuckled and raced around his room grabbing things. When he stopped he was facing me with a white board, a diagram of a human, and a jar of something.

"Hello class and welcome to vampires 101. How is everyone today?" He smiled at me. I laughed.

"Good thank you sir." He winked at me.

"So today we will be basically covering all the aspects of being vampire. One: the strength, speed, and other attractions. Second: the arsenal. And third: the genetics." I nodded. "Ok so One: vampires have more speed and strength then humans, this is because we are built to be hunters to overcome our prey. Like a lion and lamb. Everything about us invites you in, voice, face, even smell. Like we would need that." His voice turned gruff. I looked at him confused he just smiled in apology and continued. "The arsenal...the speed, no out running, the strength, no getting away, and then the teeth..." he flashed a smile of milky white teeth. I shivered. He laughed. "And last, but certainly not least. Venom." I nodded I was expecting this one, I had seen a couple of vampire movies, of course none of them was like the one sitting in front of me, in all his perfection. "This is 'supposed' to be used to paralyse the victim but it doesn't take that long til we're finished." He moved on to the next section quickly. "Genetics, we are mainly human, only with the little extra's thrown it, instead of have 23 pairs, we have 22 pairs of chromosomes. Umm...yeah that about covers is." I nodded, thinking. "Any questions?"

"You don't eat humans though...do you?" I stared at him, could my angel be a killer?

"You don't think so?" His tone was playful but his eyes were serious.

"No, because if you did. I wouldn't be here right now." He flashed a grin.

"That's probably true." I nodded, still thinking.

"So...umm...what do you...eat?" He laughed.

"We're vego's." I looked up confused. "We survive on the blood of animals instead of humans. We prefer to preserve human life." He smiled at me. I nodded. "Not the end of questions?" I shrugged. He groaned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is." He sat down next to me.

"What is?"

"Not knowing what you're thinking..." He said, closing his eyes.

"What I'm thinking?" My voice raised a few octaves. He opened one eye, then closed it.

"Oh yeah, I can read minds. And with just one touch, see their whole life story." I sat back, trying to process all the information. Suddenly the door flew open and the pixy from before burst in.

"Gosh Emily, don't you ever knock?" Dean sighed. Emily smiled.

"Aw Dean-o, I though you would have heard me?" She winked at me. I giggled.

"But where's the fun in that? You would have seen what I would do anyway." A smile slowly creeping onto his face, he opened his eyes to stare at Emily. "Oh, and you should explain that to Brie too." I looked at him confused. Emily turned to me.

"I can see the future....woo hoo." I could feel my jaw drop, I tried to compose myself. "Oh, and it was me who left the notes." I looked up in alarm. "Yeah, no offence but you have really bad fashion sense." I smiled in spite of my horror. She wasn't the first person to tell me that. Dean and Emily launched into a convocation that seemed a blur, I stretched myself out on the couch, content to listen to their beautiful voices. The last thing I remembered was being embraced by cold arms, then I drifted.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Review all you awesome people.**

**Much love.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Beauty Queen

CHAPTER 10: Beauty Queen

**A/N: well here's to all people who actually read this.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

Dean played a big role in my life from then on. It was like he was my energy, I lived off him. He was my source of everything, my comfort, friendship, and love. We spent every waking moment together. Well, he spent his non-waking moments with me as well, though I preferred he didn't listen to me sleep. The surprise came on the last day of first term.

I was walking to the car with Dean holding my hand. That was not unusual. What was unusual was that instead of turning down my street he kept going towards his house, just beyond town.

"You missed my street." I said sarcastically, of course I knew with his eyesight that he had not missed it by accident.

"I just have to pick up something from home first, for our date." He said calmly. I smiled, contented with his answer. It never ceased to amaze me how he could find his street, it was over the river and in the forest, his drive seemed to go on forever. When we pulled up I reached for the door handle, I knew better. Before I had even touched the door Joe had it open and picked me up into a huge bear hug. I tried to hug him back, but my arms only reached halfway around him, he was that huge.

"Happy end of term!" He yelled. Suddenly everyone was around me, smiling and laughing at my shocked expression. All except Rachel, but I tried to keep her out of my peripheral vision.

"It's just a term guys. Nothing exciting." Joe winked at me.

"Emily will take any excuse to have a party." I looked over Joe's massive shoulder at Emily; she was beaming, holding Jon's hand. He was smiling too, timidly though. I had never talked to Dean's younger brother before. He always seemed concentrated on something.

Suddenly I was thrown in the air. I screamed; it was all procedure, at least with Joe around it was.

"Mine!" Emily yelled as she caught me. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Nice catch." I complimented her.

"Oh shucks." She said, batting her long eyelashes. "I've had heaps of practice." Everyone laughed. Dean walked over to Emily and took me out her arms and placed me on the ground gently.

"She can stand Emily...and isn't that a bit harsh?" I looked at Emily, I was used to their silent convocations but Dean usually didn't mention them unless Emily was scheming. Emily was scowling at Dean.

"She's a big girl Dean, she can handle it." She put her hands on her hips. "And plus, tonight is _special_. Its end of term one!"

"I keep telling you, it's just a term no biggy. And plus, no one has congratulated Dean..." I looked at him while snickers started around me.

"Oh yeah bro! Sorry...happy...what is it??? 3000th end of term one!" Joe boomed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That exaggerated it a bit, don't you think Joe?" Joe just grinned wider.

"No! Brie, you're with an old man." He laughed.

"You forgot old and smarter then you'll ever be." Dean winked at me.

"Ha-ha! Oh yeah, and smarted then I'll ever be –" The humour drained from Joe's face. "That was low man." He frowned and sauntered off. Everyone erupted into laughter. Rachel followed Joe.

Emily stood in front of me, arms opened. I raised my eyebrow.

"May I?" She smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" I grimaced. Dean made me doubt that whatever Emily had planned was good.

"Yeah, you can come on your own legs, or mine." She smiled evilly. I sighed. She knew she had already won.

"I guess yours are faster." She laughed a bell chime sound. She picked me up bridal style and raced me through the house, until we reached her room. She placed me on the ground and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bathroom.

The bench looked like a beauty salon. What she was going to do suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh no..." I turned to Emily, desperate to prove my theory wrong. Her returning smile was not encouraging. I started to contemplate my chances of running away; I have to admit they weren't good. Still I could try.

"I'll just pull you back..." She stared me down. I sighed. And walked over to the huge pick chair.

"Got any good books?" We both laughed, hard and loud. And I felt like nothing could happen to ruin this moment in my life.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if I should keep writting!**


	11. Chapter 11: Those Two Words

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Those two words

DPOV

I sat in the loveseat while waiting for Emily and Brie. A large thump sounded from the middle of the room. I turned to see Joe with his fist through Esther's new oak table and Jon just sitting there, a smirk on his face.

"That wasn't fair!" Joe roared, pulling his arm back through the table. "You can't make me move my arm against myself!" I smiled. Jonathan's gift was the most effective; he could control things, kind of like _The Force_ off _Starwars_. Again, the closer he is to the person the stronger the connection. Although he wouldn't if he absolutely had to, it did come in handy now and then.

"You did say I could have some help." Jon's smile widened. Joe snorted and dropped into the nearest chair. _Evil little freak...I'll get him next time..._ I chuckled at Joe's thoughts. He glanced over at me, and gave a sheepish look.

"Just a heads up, Esther's coming..." I said turning back to face the stairway.

"Crap..." I heard a scuffle behind me then sounds of things being placed gently on the table. "Just do it Jon!" I then heard the movement of something larger. It was then that Esther descended the stairs. _Oh my, please don't anything be broken..._ I turned and watched her walk to where Jon and Joe were sitting.

"My my, how dashing you all look in your tuxedos!" She beamed. I smiled, that was so Esther. She herself looked stunning in a dark blue, satin dress. "But yours is ripped Joe!" Joe lifted up his arm and looked at his sleeve to see that it was ripped right up the arm where it went through the table.

_Crap...this is not good..._ Joe's eyes matched his thoughts, desperate. He never was a good liar. "Well you see, it caught on the stairway railing...and yeah. I didn't want to complain." Suddenly the middle of the table fell out where Joe had punched it, along with Esther's new vase. Joe caught both the piece of wood, and vase in his hands just before they hit the ground. Esther's gaze went from the broken table, to the vase, to Joe. She took a deep breath.

"I'll deal with you later..." She said coolly. "This will be an enjoyable night. For everyone..." She walked through to the kitchen area, probably looking for Chris.

"You couldn't have just held it there!" Joe snarled at Jonathan. Jon looked innocently at him.

"My arm was hurting." He said sweetly. Joe bared his teeth. I chuckled to myself until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl in the world standing before me.

BPOV

I took a deep breath before I tackled my first obstacle, looking in the mirror.

"Come on Brie, it's not that bad, I swear." I opened my eyes and glanced into the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me; her eyes were highlighted to show off their soft green colour, along with many other improvements. I turned to Emily, she just stood there smiling. I ran and hugged her in a moment of impulsivity. Holding her I realised what I had done and tried to pull away embarrassed, but two stone arms wrapped around my waist hindered me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No thanks needed." She said while pulling away. "I just helped the natural beauty that was already there." I grimaced, she laughed.

"Oh no, none of that tonight, I've gone to way to much trouble for you to be frowning." We laughed together. "Just hold on a sec, will be back in a flash!" She raced around the corner with grace, I was amazed again at how fast she could move and yet be so graceful at the same time. I didn't have to wait long. She appeared only a minute later, dress and make up on. I gasped. She was beautiful; I could only imagine what Rachel looked like...

"Don't worry. No one is going to out shine you tonight." I sighed. That was going to be a tough job. "Come on, I'm sure Dean is going crazy waiting for you." My heart picked up as soon as she said his name. Knowing she could hear my rapid heartbeat I tried to slow it down, but to no avail. She laughed and held out her arm, I took it, but was then swept off my feet as she raced me down the stairs. I stood in front of Dean's back as he sat watching what seemed to be an amused Jonathan and a very angry Joe. Emily nodded to me and pushed me forward gently. I tapped his shoulder lightly. I held my breath as he turned. When he saw me his eyes widened. And everything became amazingly quiet. I could see Joe over the top of Dean's head wink at me and smile. And Joe concentrating again, but still gave me a little smile.

"Brie..." I turned to look at Dean. He looked amazing in his tux. I felt the corners of my mouth turn down a little; I was so plain next to him. I felt a smooth cold hand caress my face. "You're beautiful." And it was those two words that meant o so much.

* * *

**Reviews are adored!**


	12. Chapter 12: Valued

**Ladies and gentlemen! Please enjoy =]**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Valued

DPOV

I growled impatiently.

"Esther, can we go already?! We're going to be late." I frowned. Brie stepped closer, rubbing my arm lightly.

"It's ok. I don't mind waiting." I sighed and lent against the wall. She looked amazing tonight. I still couldn't get over her beauty, and her soft green eyes. I pulled her closer to chest, just having her close made me feel better.

"No, Rachel is being very rude. I thought I taught her better than this." Esther sighed and made her way over to Joe and whispered something in his ear. He darted off up the stairs, appearing again only a couple of seconds later with a very dolled up Rachel in tow. Brie gasped softly and lowered her head. Rachel smile smugly and went up to Joe, took one look at his suit and ripped off both sleeves with just her index fingers and thumbs. Esther gasped. Chris who had just appeared from the kitchen area frowned in disapproval.

"Rachel..." Esther started.

"Save it, it was already ripped anyway. And besides he looks better this way." She sneered. Brie was still looking at the ground.

"Chris, Esther we're leaving." I placed my hand around Brie's waist and guided her out the door, Emily and Jonathan closely following.

BPOV

I watched as the trees sped by just thinking about what just happened. I didn't deserve him, no way, no how. How could I compare to such beauty as Rachel's?

"Please tell me what you are thinking before I go insane." The angel's voice cut through the silence. I looked up at him, trying to look innocent.

"Nothing..." He rolled his eyes and stared at me.

"You know you're a horrid liar Brianna". I gasped my eyes wide with horror.

"You—you know my full name?! No one ever calls me by my full name! Not even my dad." He laughed at me, and tousled my hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, I personally like it." He winked at me. That only made me blush more, but I couldn't concentrate on being mad when his eyes were boring into mine.

"Ok, just don't use it again..." He chuckled.

"I promise Brianna Jade Dove." My mouth hung open in surprise. I could hear giggles and chuckles behind me. Dean just watched me, smiling crookedly.

DPOV

I didn't give her time to reply. We were already at the airport. I parked then lent in and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Surprise" I whispered. She turned to look where we were but looked back at me confused.

"The airport?" She asked confused. "I don't get it. I thought we were going to a party?" I laughed.

"We are, sort of. We're going to be spending the week in Volterra, Italy." I watched her reaction as the words sunk in.

"Volterra, Italy?" She said slowly, thinking it over. "Caleb?" I smiled, of course she was thinking of others.

"Already taken care of my dear. He knows all about it and wishes you a _safe_ trip." I grimaced at the word safe. She would never be completely safe with me.

"Well, he couldn't have picked a better person to do it then." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled. The door suddenly sprung open and Joe grabbed Brie out of the seat. All the bags were already unloaded and waiting. I climbed out of the other side and watched Joe give her a bear hug, she tried to return it. Joe chuckled and set her down. She was snatched up by Emily who gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. She nodded her thanks and waved to Esther and Chris who were standing at the car. I walked over bags in tow and held out my arm. She took it and we headed to the check in.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was going to Italy! And with Dean. I had no idea how they got that one past Caleb. But I didn't waste too much time thinking about that, I was too happy. We walked to the check in desk and the pretty blonde and the other side immediately puffed out her chest and battered her long fake eyelashes.

"And what can I do for _you_?" She asked Dean, excluding me from the convocation.

"_We_ would like to check in." Dean replied, emphasising the word 'we'. He pulled me closer and the girl was forced to look at me. She ran her eyes over me, I felt like I was being measured up. She obviously was satisfied that I was plain, and smiled back at Dean.

"No problem." They went through the rest of the convocation without me, and every time the girl tried to flirt, Dean would kindly remind her he was with someone, always the gentleman. We finally got through and up into waiting area. It wasn't long after that we were sitting in first class waiting for the plane to take off.

"So...that check in chick was pretty..." I started. Dean looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, I guess?" I twisted in my seat to face him. "I didn't really notice..." He said staring off into the cockpit.

"Are you serious?" I whispered. He turned to face me, eyes soft as butter.

"You think I would pick some check in chick instead of you?" I looked away. He placed his hands on either side of my face and made me face him. "I would pick you over anyone Brie...even if they are as you say 'pretty'. They could never hold the same value as you do for me." I blushed. No one had ever said anything like this to me before. I had a few boyfriends but they weren't anything special. And especially nothing like Dean.

I spent the flight on Dean's chest. Half sleeping, half listening to his lullaby he was humming. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. Nothing could ever ruin this moment, nothing.

* * *

**Just to say if anyone even reads this that this story might be being put on hold as there is another story I have started that seems to be going good so I might focus more on that =]**

**Review!  
**


End file.
